A Surprise in the Night
by Layyy
Summary: Will a sneaky trip to La Push in the dead of the night satisfy Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's need for trouble? What ever the outcome, a prank to the werewolves will definitely be interesting!


**Soooo this is my first fanfic!! Oh, hold your applause……**

**- ****cricket cricket - **

**….I said, "applause!" **

**-Cricket cricket…- **

**-takes giant meat tenderizer out of back pocket- I SAID APPLAUSE YOU UNWORTHY LITTLE BRATS!! **

**–distant cough- **

**…..JUST BECAUSE I DON'T FREAKIN OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS IN IT DOESN'T MEAN IM NOT AWESOME-LICIOUSLY-COOL!!**

**Crowd: yes it does, psycho.**

**Me: -twitch twitch- my toaster said people who call others names are bullies!! AND I'M NOT A PSYCHO!! **

**--**

BPOV

I snickered to myself as Rosalie, and Alice and I crept out the big, white house's front door. I had had my doubts about this mission, but as we snuck through the black night towards our destination, I was nothing but eager.

The plan was genius; after all, we had been planning for days on end. Or was it weeks? Whatever, time wasn't very important when you had an unlimited supply of it. And now that there was no danger anytime soon, (as Alice predicted), I had no worries whatsoever.

Renesemee was asleep upstairs while Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were doing who-knows-what in the living room. Whatever it was, they were busy and wouldn't be wondering what we girls were up to. Plus, I could shield Alice's and Rosalie's minds (just in case) without Edward getting suspicious.

It's a good thing too because they, especially Emmett, would want to come with us. This mission was all about stealth, and three more vampires coming along would seriously hurt our chances of pulling this off.

My thoughts were cut off as Alice whispered softly to me from a couple yards away.

"Okay, we're nearing the border, Bella. From here on, it's extra-careful time. We don't want anyone from La Push waking up, now do we?"

"That might put a damper on our little plan," I whispered back mischievously, glancing down at the small, red sack strapped to my hip.

"Okay, enough chatter. Let's do this thing!" Rose said softly.

--

Our first stop was the Clearwaters'. With the help of gallons of Alice's "Homemade Scent-Be-Gone" that we basically took showers in, we would hopefully be untraceable to the wolves' sensitive noses….hopefully. It kind of sucked though, because although we wouldn't smell like vampires, it was more of a rotten strawberry smell that wasn't pleasant at all!

We circled the little house, easily locating an open window with the strong scent of werewolf practically pouring out of it.

I took one simple bound and easily latched on to the windowsill, as quiet as a mouse. Actually, I never really understood that simile. I am much more silent then a mouse, who makes the most annoying scratching sound when it's tiny paws scrape against the floor… though it is true that human ears are pretty much useless when it comes to small sounds like that.

I hoisted myself up and into the window, which rattled a bit, but probably not enough to wake anyone. The room was a light lilac color, with baby blue accents and carpeting. Confused, I glanced towards the bed. Two pairs of wide eyes stared at me. Oh crap. This was Leah's room, not Seth's. Oops. I guess the window rattle was louder than I had thought….this wasn't supposed to happen. Oops.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leah spat at me, instantly sitting up in her bed.

Hmm. I thought Leah and I were finally making progress as friends…. I guess barging into her room while she was trying to sleep would kind of mess that up a bit…

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Leah! I was looking for Seth's room!" I tried to explain.

"And you need him at 2:00 in the morning for…?" She hissed.

I sighed. I guess now I had to tell her our entire plan….

"Well, me, Rose, and Alice were really bored one day and wanted to, you know, do something fun! So we brainstormed for a bit and came up with the perfect idea……" And I proceeded to give Leah the rundown of our plans.

I was afraid that her over-protectiveness of her little brother might be a problem, but she snickered a little when I was through explaining.

"Seth's room is the first one, down the hall on the left" she said promptly.

"Excellent. I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep now."

"We can't all have flawless vampire looks," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled and dove back out the window. Alice and Rose had obviously heard the entire conversation and were ready for action. We scurried over to the window to the Seth's actual room, and jumped right in. I made sure not to touch the frame this time.

In the farthest corner from us, there was a lump of covers bulging out in the middle of the bed. Seth's snoring was so loud, I could've ripped a chainsaw to life, and he wouldn't have noticed. Okay, okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but his snoring was really loud.

Alice, Rosalie, and I split up. There was work to be done.

**Okay so again, this was my first fanfic so…. Please don't like, hurt me for having such a suckish story? Well I guess its okay but I don't wanna be like, Ya I know its amazing!! So comment so u can tell me how awesome I am! Or sumthing like that… but I would like some critique.**

**PS. yes, i am going to continue this... if i get around to it...**

**PSS. i was thinking of doing a partner story to this about what the boys were doing. **


End file.
